Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. Appearance and Personality Tatsuya is 175cm tall (178cm on Volume 3), well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — the only emotion that remains — is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and ruthless when there are threats towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Due to being treated like a fake magician, he always underestimates his own magic abilities leading to Miyuki taunting him on various occasions. Background Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. Yotsuba : Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this is the case, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic. The two types of magic he can freely wield aren't up to the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroying' and 'restoring' information, not 'altering' them. : At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his other unique ability and superior intellect. Operation : In hopes that his magical abilities would improve, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. : Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected. Unfortunately, the artificial magic operation area is markedly inferior in performance to that of a natural one, and he could only end up being used as a Guardian. Ooguro Ryuuya This is the alias that Tatsuya is using in the military. Abilities Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu-user and someone who passes on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his Ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilisation. Magical Abilities Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability in wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, by international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the Eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast or a fake magician. Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic, based on his innate ability- "direct interference into structural information." One is unknown to the world while the other magic is considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by these two powerful magics, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. Using his natural magic, Decomposition, his speed was mentioned to be 0.05 seconds for his magic to work. With no retaliation, he is capable of sniping 36 targets simultaneously, but under constant fire his upper limit for mass targeting is 24. By decomposing matter directly into energy with his Material Burst magic, Tatsuya can generate massive explosions that can eradicate anything within their radius. With Gram Demolition, he is only capable of sniping 12 targets simultaneously, showcasing the differences between his natural magic and his artificial magic. However, this number is something that normal Magicians would be unable to create even if they spent the entire day on it. Miyuki, as a natural Mental Interference Magician, acts as his limiter. This stops him from showing his true might, making him unable to use his Strategic spell and blocking his access to his psion reserves. When the limiters are released, he is surrounded by a maelstrom of psions that would cause anyone to lurch away from him; an amount greater than his sister's and Mayumi's. The full effects of this limiter are currently unspecified and thus it's unknown if it affects his ordinary magic talent or limits his ability to use his natural magics. :''See Also: Operation In order to allow him to use "magic", his mother and her twin sister operated on Tatsuya when he was 6 years old, installing a magic processor into his mind to allow him to use magic. However, it was inferior to a natural processor so the only advantage the processor granted him was that it allowed him to instantly access short magics (5 steps or fewer) instantly without any buffer or calculation. Since most combat magics use 5 steps or fewer, they are available to him. Also, because the processor can show him the exact magic that needs to be used, he can only use a very long round-about method to execute complex magics (hence why he failed the speed portion of the practical). Magic Engineering Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver << This section is under construction >> Discovered & Invented Magics Related Article: Taurus Silver ➨ Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨ Selective Cast Jamming ➨ Active Air Mine : It is a technique especially made for the event Speed Shooting that Shizuku participated in. : This magic sets numerous epicenters within the area where the targets are present, which generate virtual waves that give rise to vibratory waves within the targets. Instead of directly applying the waves to the targets with magic, the user sets up an area which causes the phenomena of applying such waves to the targets. The moment the waves from the epicenter come into contact with such a target, the virtual waves become real waves within the target and affect it in reality. : : There is no need to enter variable coordinates separately each time, but instead, the user can simply input into the Activation Sequence the number they desire and instantly invoke the magic. This magic doesn't require changes in duration or power either. Equipment ''Silver Series'Triple Horn A Specialised CAD with removable cartridges that Tatsuya uses most of his normal magics with. ''Silver Horn Custom "Trident" A Specialised CAD based off the long barrelled Silver Series Horn. It is inputted with most of Tatsuya's high level Decomposition magics. It is customised specifically to activate three consecutive magics into one Magic Sequence. In the Battalion, "Trident" is the name given to this merciless triple Decomposition magic as well as the CAD that performs this. This is Tatsuya's favoured instrument. ''Third Eye'' a large calibre rifle CAD designed specifically for Tatsuya to use Strategic Level Decomposition Magic "Material Burst". It has acceleration and movement compound sequences inbuilt and is connected to a satellite to allow for precision targeting. With this CAD, Tatsuya was able to hit a 50mg drop of water from 80 km away. Due to its nature as the only weapon Material Burst can be used reliably and quickly with at long distance, the key card to the CAD case is kept by Major Kazama and the CAD is maintained by the engineer Captain Sanada. It is kept at the Independent Magic Equipped battalion's headquarters. He has also used a grenade canister, knives, guns, bikes and a car, showing his resourcefulness. Through Kokonoe Yakumo he has also learned how to use projectile weapons such as marbles, although it was noted that he needed to work on this. Notes Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Yotsuba Category:Student Council Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Guardian Category:BS Magicians Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Strategic-Class Magicians